inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Here's a Note
Hiyo Minna! This is just a one shot fanfic to keep you lot happy for the time being ok? To check out any other stuff that i have done, Click here -> Kotoni~x Characters Matsukaze Tenma Sorano Aoi Nishizono Shinsuke and alot of notes! (Wait...Do they class as characters? No, i guess not...) Story time! "Yosh! Time for another day at.....Wait......Where the hell is everybody?" Tenma says. He looks around. The students, the teachers, everybody......They are gone......Same with the soccer club. "Sigh......I might as well just get to class anyway.."He says. Tenma slings his bag around his shoulder and starts walking just as he opens the door....He finds a note. "Whats that doing there....." The wind blows gently as a leaf gets in his face, Tenma shakes it off and picks up the note. He reads it.... Kidou wears Goggles They can also be used for swimming I'm in a place that is water related Where am I? Tenma looks at it and laughs. "Kidou!!!! Goggles!!!! Ha ha ha!!!!!" Tenma blurts out. It echoes. He stops at the sound of the echo. He shudders and walks on holding the note. "It can be used for swimming.......Its water releated......Thats it!!!!" Tenma says. He runs towards the school swimming pool. Its so silent in the school that Tenma's footsteps seem so loud. Bleep Bleep "What was that?" He says. Tenma walks over to the rustling hedge. He looks behind it. Nothing. Tenma sighs and walks on. Matsukaze finally gets to the swimming pool. He finds another note stuck to the door of the boys changing rooms. "Is this a Game? A Riddle game? Cool!" He says. The letter reads: There is alot of these in school. Where do you study everyday? If you know, Where am I? Just as Tenma was about to say somthing the same Bleeping noise stops him. "What is it with this Bleeping noise! Argh!!!! Its giving me a headache!" Matsukaze moans. As he running up the stairs into his classroom, He sees Tsurugi in the corner of his eye. Tenma rubs his eyes and looks again. He was gone. "Oh well...." Tenma mumbles. He finally gets to his classroom and opens the door. No one is in there. He wanders up to his desk and finds another note sellotaped to it. Tenma takes a look Someone's bag is in this classroom. Find it and pick it up. Look inside the bag, Whats in there? Tenma looks up again. He eyes the room, seaching for 'the bag' The only bag he finds though is Aoi's. "Do i really look in her bag? I dont really want to. I'll get told off if i do it! Wait....No one is here.....Well...Here goes..." He says. Tenma dips his hand in the bag like a lucky dip but then looks inside it and finds another note! "So there it was!" Matsukaze cheers as he reads the note. You found it! (Finally...) Two questions, Where do you practice playing soccer everyday? and number 2: Where am I? "what kind of riddle is that?" Tenma questions. Bleep Bleep "Ha! Got you this time!" He shouts. He runs up to the cupboard door and opens it. Hinding in there is.... "SHINSUKE?" Tenma yells. "Ouch! That hurt my ears!" Shinsuke wails. Tenma looks at him. Shinsuke was holding a mobile phone. "Why have you got that with you?" Tenma asks "Because....I....Um......Uh......Kariya lost his phone so im trying to....uh.....find it! By calling his phone, i'd be able to hear it." Shinsuke trembles. "Oh....Ok! Good luck with that!" Tenma says. He runs off and Shinsuke sighs quietly and trys not to giggle. Tenma runs towards the clubroom and slams open the door and finds a note on the bench. He reads it from where he is standing Good. Now go on to the outside pitch A surprise awaits you.... Tenma nods and jogs to the pitch out side. He sees a note on one of the tree's. It says You see me, I see you, Walk over to me and look behind me.....The 'gift' awaits you! "Wait a sec, Whos 'Me'?" Tenma says. He looks around and see's Aoi. Is Aoi.....'me'? "Hi Tenma!" Aoi shouts. Tenma face lightens up. He runs over to her. "Didnt the note say 'Walk'!" Aoi points out. Matsukaze slows down. "Stop there....Now listen.....I have a very special gift behind me!" Tenma's eyes widen even wider! Aoi smiles. Tenma runs behind Aoi. His smile turns into a frown. but he sees a note in Aoi's hand. Aoi hands it over to Tenma he reads it. His face turns red in embaressment.......Its says.... April fools! "You guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kotoni~x 16:36, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions